


Arthur's Return

by Ashalea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalea/pseuds/Ashalea
Summary: Arthur's time to return has finally come. Merlin has waited 1500 years to awaken him. On his way to begin the ritual, he meets young sorceress Vivian. Experience has taught Merlin that things happen for a reason, so he decides to bring Vivian along for the sake of making his journey easier.





	Arthur's Return

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently watched Merlin for the first time and the ending pissed me off. It was hard to choose to write a better ending, or something that happens after. I chose the latter but I'll probably end up doing both. Anyways, this is my first time publishing writing online, so enjoy!

The Once and Future King's old manservant was torn from a peaceful sleep. Images of pain and death crowded his mind--this hadn't happened since Morgana. Ever since Arthur had died, he had waited for a time for him to return, for Camelot to need their king once again. This was a sign. It was time to awaken Arthur.

* * *

 

"Did you think about what would happen if we fall?"

The question came out so sudden and full of fear that it made Vivian burst out laughing.

"We're not going to fall. If we do, I'll catch us."

Henry huffed. "You are prone to mistakes."

Holding her hands out for balance, Vivian twirled around to face Henry. They stood on an old bridge, so torn apart that only a few planks of wood made it across the gorge. An adequately sized river flowed underneath them, filling the air with the sound of rushing water. 

"You didn't have to come, Henry."

"And let you die out here alone? No one would ever be able to find you because no one would think you stupid enough to actually come out here."

She glanced down at the water. "And yet here we are. Let's keep going?"

Vivian spun back around, and with a faster pace than what was started out with, walked towards land.

"You're going too fast!" Henry's worry was evident through his voice, but Vivian encouraged the challenge. She started running.

_You can catch yourself,_  she thought,  _You can go even faster._

"VIVIAN!" Henry called out.

She grinned like a madman and turned back to share the look with Henry but lost her footing during the process.

Although she was sure she was plummeting to her death, she was calm. With a tilt of the head and an eyebrow raise, her green eyes glowed gold and time slowed down. Before she hit the single plank she'd been running on, she pulled the another plank closer to created a wider space, making sure not to let them touch in case the impact made Henry fall, too. Time returned to its regularly scheduled program and Vivian fell with a thud onto the newly widen bridge.

She sat up and looked at Henry. "Told you I could save us."

Even from the distance between them, Vivian could see the exasperation on Henry's face. He looked like that concerned chihuahua meme.

Without another word, they continued across the bridge into the forest beyond.

"Do you know where the cave is at?"

"I'm sure we can find it."

Henry didn't seem too convinced but said nothing and followed Vivian blindly.

"So, Henry, do you think it's real, the Crystal Cave?"

He shook his head. "No one has seen it in literally 1500 years. I doubt we'll find it now."

"Tsk, tsk. Such negativity, Henry. We're not going to find it with  _that_ attitude."

Henry rolled his eyes. "You may be the best witch around, but you're not that special.

Vivian turned to look Henry in his eyes. He was shorter than her (shorter than everyone) and it was easy to intimidate him. His brown hair and eyes made him look ordinary, but his ability to never forget made him a tough competitor when it came to being the best sorcerer around. He was a close second to Vivian, who beat him with her natual instincts for magic. He could memorize as many spells as he wanted, but he still needed to say a spell outloud to do anything.

"You're being extra annoying today, Henry. I know that I am not special, but if we have any chance of finding the Crystal Cave, we need to believe I am. And you, too. You're an amazing sorcerer. I'm sure the cave will reveal itself or something."

"I guess so."

They pressed on. There was no worry of it getting dark. It was an early Spring morning--perfect weather to scour a forest in. Vivian knew they wouldn't find the cave today. She knew they might never find it at all, but ever since she heard of a cave full of crystals that could fortell the future, she knew she had to at least try. She knew Henry wanted to find it just as much as she did.

In the time they'd spent together, Vivian and Henry grew very close. Five years ago, they'd both been so invested in learning the latest spell that they didn't have time to socialize. Their worried mothers thought they would get along, so they pushed them together. Eventually, they spent all their time together and became inseparable. Vivian couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

After a while, Henry became restless. "We're not going to find it. Let's just go back home."

Vivian knew this was coming. "It's not going to be easy. After all, only Emrys, and, like, the most powerful sorcerers have ever been there."

"We're not as powerful as you think, Vivian." He stopped walking completely. "This was a bad idea. I'm going back home. Don't die."

"Henry! You can't give up! It's the first day."

"First of how many? We could be out here for the rest of our lives and never find it! It probably doesn't even exist."

Vivian put her hands to her head. "Fine. Go. When I learn about the future, I'm not telling you anything."

Henry stomped off back to where they came from and Vivian deeper into the forest.

"What a clotpole..." She mumbled.

* * *

 

So, Vivian kept going. Day after day. She never came close to finding it, but she never lost determination like Henry did on the first day. After two weeks, Vivian was starting to feel like Henry was right when she caught movement up ahead. She quickly ducked behind a tree and focused. Her eyes flashed gold as she looked ahead to find the source of the movement. A hooded figure wore a long red robe and wove expertly through the trees to a destination unknown to Vivian. She knew she had to follow them.

They were so fast and already so far ahead and she was so desperate that Vivian abandoned all logical thought to be quiet and instead sprinted toward the figure without a care in the world.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU? WHERE YOU GOING? LET ME COME!" She shouted.

The figure turned and she could see a long, white beard growing from a tired old man's face.

He looked unimpressed with Vivian's abrupt interruption to his journey. He moved even faster, but Vivian managed to catch up.

Vivian tilted her head and feigned an insulted expression. "You were going to ignore me?"

"Leave me alone, kid." His voice was gruff, like it hadn't been used in years.

"I know why  _I'm_ out here in the middle of the forest, but why are  _you_ here?"

He ignored her and continued walking.

"Well, I'll tell you about myself, then. I'm trying to find something. You've probably never heard of it, but it's a pretty big deal. I can't tell you exactly what it is, obviously, but maybe you can point me in the right direction? It's a really cool cave."

He turned to her but still said nothing.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Hey, do you need to rest? You're old, and you look like you've been walking for your entire life. Sit down."

He finally stopped and looked at her. "Maybe I do." He sat on a nearby branch and Vivian found a grass patch across from him.

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Vivian."

"Perhaps this is no chance meeting, Vivian. Perhaps fate has brought us together."

"Well, I-"

WHOOSH. A dagger flew straight towards Vivian's face, but at the last second, she directed it to the tree behind her.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I THOUGHT WE COULD HAVE A NICE CONVERSATION!"

The old man seemed unfazed at his murder attempt. "You have magic."

For the first time in her life, Vivian did not know what to say.

"It's- No- Uh..."

"Do not fear, Vivian. Your secret is safe with me. I have magic, too."

He put his hands together as if he were holding something and closed his eyes. Once open they shone a brilliant gold and a blue butterfly flew from his hands.

She stood quickly and watched as the butterfly flew up and over the trees. 

"I would love if you could teach me that sometime." She looked back at him. "What's your name?"

"Merlin."

 


End file.
